Me Plus You Equals- Purple? (KarmaxNagisa)
by Lemonywrites
Summary: Seven years after graduation, Karma and Nagisa are still as close as ever, but are things getting too close? Or are they both finally unable to contain the same feelings they've had since highschool, and letting them free? * Welcome to my first story! Im glad I can share it with you all! *
1. Breakfast time!

**{Authors note} Hello everyone! ^^ Im currently writing this in the notes on my phone, and im waiting 12 hours to even post this since I'm new and there happens to be a 12 hour wait. Hopefully it doesnt glitch my story or anything since I heard thats an issue with mobile users. ^^'' Either way, I hope you enjoy my story :')**

 **[Oops I forgot, but im pretty sure I'll be writing each chapter in two different characters view points aaaand if it wasnt obvious enough they will be our two lovers Karma and Nagisa ;3 let's start with our little blueberry muffin Nagisa shall we?] ENJOY! :D**

Akabane Karma. It's been seven years since we graduated together. Hes not necessarily your average "nice guy" buuuut he has his moments.

He teases me a lot, but hes been doing that since we were kids, its not anything that offends me and it actually makes me feel a bit good knowing its nothing to hurt me. Karma would never do that to me, we're best friends after all.

Just as I was getting ready of course, there was a knock on my door. "Yo, Nagisa, open up" I could hear Karma say through the door. Man, he literally just knocked and not even two seconds later is telling me to open up, how impatient can you be? After continuous knocks and a few "Karma! Give me a damn minute!"s, I eventually was done getting ready and finally got to the door. "What took ya so long shorty?" He said with his usual teasing tone. I havent grown much since graduation, and hes over, what? Six feet tall? Seriously what the hell does this guy eat?

"Woke up late, what did I tell you, I'm not a morning person" I said with a slight smile. He smiled back gently and we walked to his blazing red Lamborghini. Everyone says Karma has a frightening smile, but thats because theyve only seen that smile he does when hes pissed or has lots of bloodlust. But really, he has a sweet smile, and hes not the cold hearted sadistic "tomato" they all think he is. He opened the car door for me, not that he really needed to since he never closed the hood of his car. Jeez I might as well hop in from the top. I got in from the door anyhow and a few seconds later he was right beside me. "Say, whats the point of the doors if you always keep the hood open anyway?"

"Are you critiquing my car?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well no, but isnt that a bit dangerous, you know...what if someome steals something?"

"You act like I keep it open when im not around it"

"Well you kinda just did"

"I was two goddamn feet away!"

I shook my head at him.

"You were more than two feet away"

"Tough shit"

I smiled. He'll never change I guess, which is kind of relieving really.

"So where are we going, since you decided to never tell me"

"Breakfast of course" he smirked.

"Very descriptive answer, Karma"

"Thanks, I try my best"

I shook my head once again. Finally after about a twenty minute car ride we made it to some breakfast restaurant that I couldnt even pronounce.

"Here we are" he said as a shadow went over the top of his head. I looked up. He actually closed the hood this time. We both stepped out of the car and I walked beside him. He felt a little closer than usual as we walked inside, which made my face heat up a bit, or maybe it was just the heat from all the cooking. I looked around as Karma talked to the lady at the desk, and then we were already off to the table just as I was getting interested in the art and photos hanging on the walls. I took my seat across from Karma.

"Pretty neat huh, Nagisa?" He asked me

"Yeah" was all I said. I felt a bit rude for some reason and decided to continue on.

"Do you uh, come here often?"

I mentally facepalmed, why would I ask such a cliche question, sounds like one of those guys trying to seduce a woman, who clearly, goes to that place often.

"Yeah, usually if I dont feel like cooking I guess" The red head said looking around.

The waitress soon came over, she was pretty good looking in all honesty. Brown hair that stopped just above her skinny, but not too skinny waist. She had pretty blue eyes and her uniform looked good on her.

"Mornin'!" She greeted us with a smile.

"I'm Lyla, and I'll be your waitress today!"

"Like that wasnt obvious" Karma scoffed.

"Karma..." I sneered at him.

"Sorry, sorry"

The waitress still smiled but had to say a remark back to him.

"Of course its obvious sweet pea, but its apart of my job to say that." He just looked at her.

"Now, what can I get you two gentlemen to drink?" She started smiling once more.

"I'll just get some milk, thanks" Karma said. Lyla wrote it down, but she kept looking at me.

"How 'bout you darlin'?" She finally said to me. "Uh...I'll get..." The strawberry smoothie looked good. "I'll have the strawberry smootie please" I said putting my menu down. "Why of course!" She said, immediately looking at Karma. Was it because of the comment he said earlier?

"I'll be back with your gents' drinks in a few"

As soon as Lyla walked away, Karma started smirking. I was confused as to why But decided not to question it. Karma and I just continued talking until the waitress came back, but I still couldn't get his smirk out of my head. It was kind of cute really. But that wasnt the only reason why, I was still curio- wait. Did I just call my best friends smile cute? My GUY best friend for that matter?Ha, and this is why I don't get up this early.

Lyla finally came back with our drinks. She slid mine in front of me, "Here ya go blueberry muffin, now you drink that right up!" She said casually. Umm..okayyy..? She giggled and then gave Karma his drink. She leaned in closely, her lips just barely touching his ear. "Here ya go, sugar.." I heard her whisper to him. What the hell? Did she just try to seduce him or something?! That damn slut- okay whoa. I really, really shouldnt get up this early. I realized I was giving off a bit of bloodlust and made sure to hide it as quick as possible. Lyla smiled once again and asked what we wanted to eat. "Eggs, bacon, you know, the works" Karma simply said. I glared at the tall brunette. "Oh, and add a blueberry muffin, would ya?" Karma smirked. Lyla put the notepad up to her face and quickly turned around. I could tell she was containing laughter as she turned back, her face was bright red as her voice quivered asking me what I wanted. What the hell was so funny? What was I missing here?

"Come on muffin, ya gonna order or what?" She said

"U-uh yes one mome-" muffin.

I immediately thought of her calling me blueberry muffin earlier. Is that why they were smirking and giggling? But what about the stawberry- wait. Strawberry...red...? Did they seriously make that connection? My face flustered and I could feel my cheeks burning into a shade of red. "I-i'll just have a number two please, t-thanks" I couldnt stop the stuttering.

"Got it!" she replyed and she wrote it down, she was just barely keeping calm containing her laughter. "Be back in a few, lovebirds" she smirked and walked away.

Lovebirds? I looked straight into Karmas eyes, my cheeks burning intensely.

"Karma, w-what is she talking about?"

"Eh, who knows" he shrugged it off with a sarcastic tone, but I could see the hint on red on his cheeks. "Y-yeah..." was all I could say. After a few minutes of silence, Karma stood up for a second and stretched. He then started walking.

"Karma where are you-" he wasnt going anywhere really, except beside me.

"Im right here, relax" he said leaning back. He put his arm around me as we waited for our breakfast. My face was burning really bad and without even looking at it could tell it was probably a deep shade of red.

"Hey, Nagisa," Karma started,

"Are you feeling okay? Your face looks like its burning up"

He put his gentle hand onto my left cheek, which made me blush even more. "I-I'm fine!" I reassured him grabbing his hand as I took it off my face. His hand was soft, not what you would expect. I noticed myself holding on to it longer than I should have been and apologized. He thought nothing of it and said

"Its cool"

Our food soon came, which I quicky ate since I wanted to get the hell out of there, but Karma ate his slowly, bite by bite, occasionally taking a few sips of his drink. I couldn't help but stare. How can someone still look good while theyre eating? He looked back at me and I tried looking away as fast as possible, but it didnt work too well, resulting in him asking if there was something on his face. He was blushing a bit, which I found funny since he doesnt really seem like someone who would blush, but he looked so cute. I replyed with a no, immediately replaying my thoughts afterwards. Why are we so close together? Why do I keep calling him cute? Did I give out signals that I like him and Lyla got the hint, hence calling us lovebirds? Thinking about it more and more I slowly realized, I really think I like him. The way he puts his arm around me makes me feel safe, and his gentle hands practically make me melt. Hes kinder than everyone thinks, and he always has been kind, to me anyways.

"Nagisa"

And his lips look so..-

"Yo, Nagisa"

soft...gentle..-

I felt a hand under my chin, a thumb and index finger lifting it upwards. I almost instantly snapped out of it, and realized it was Karma. He was so close to my face we might as well have been breathing eachothers air.

"Nagisa, are you sure youre okay? You werent answering me a minute ago, I was worried"

I could barely speak. I could have just kissed him right there, on the spot. Get it out of your head Nagisa. Hes only doing this because hes your bestfriend, he was worried, thats all. Nothing else.

"I-im sorry Karma"I started, then said with a small smile

"I was just thinking, thats all. No need to worry"

He still didnt pull his face away from mine, and his hand slowly went up my cheek, causing my face to burn, again.

"Are you sure, Nagisa. You can tell me if somethings up." I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Y-yes, im okay! Maybe just tired..?" I tried my best to lie. He just looked at me, obviously not necessarily believing my answer, but still accepting it.

"Well then let's get you home"

He said, which made me a bit upset since I wanted to spend the day with him, but I decided to just agree. He left a check on the table and we walked out. I thought back to how close he was when we were in the restaurant, it made me feel dizzy for some reason and I started stumbling as I walked.

"Whoa Nagi, you okay?"

He grabbed onto my arm to keep me steady, but his touch only made me feel dizzier.

"S-sorry, I dont know what's up with me..." I bowed my head down, hopefully hiding my blushing face. We finally made it to the car and I closed my eyes getting in. I rested my head on my hand, as I felt very tired. Just as I was falling asleep we made it to my house, Karma walking me inside. He checked for a fever, which I had none, and helped me into bed. Its not like im a little kid, so I dont know why I felt so helpless. Maybe it was out of desperation, having Karmas soft hands help me was soothing after all. I snuggled under my covers and closed my eyes, waiting for Karma to just crawl in with me, but that was a dream never to come true.

"Thank you, Karma. I had fun." I said, my voice a bit muffled since I was hiding my blushing cheeks with the sheets.

"Anytime" he said. "Hopefully you feel better tomorrow and we can do something again, okay?"

"Yeah."

Karma started walking out, we was so silent I could barely tell he moved.

"Rest well, Nagisa" he whispered loud enough for me to hear, and turned off my lights, closing the door behind him. It was dark without the curtains open, even though it was only twelve thirty now. I was with him for three hours? It felt like twenty minutes if you ask me. I felt myself slowly drifting asleep, the only thing in my mind was the image of Karmas face.

 **Ahhh, sorry if this was so boring! I havent written in such a long time, I have to get back into the flow, not to mention I was being distracted the whole time! I hope you enjoy the first story ive written on this account, though I know it probably wont even get one view. It was fun though! I'll post another chapter, hopefully soon :). Much love from me to you 3**

 **(Oh p.s sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes! Next chapter will be a lot better I promise)**


	2. Sleepover!

{ **Authors note!} Hello everyone! :) Im sorry I havent uploaded a new chapter, a lot of things are going on in my personal life, and on top of everything else my house was broke into last night. No worries though, everything is good! When I did try making this chapter it got deleted because I had to stop for a bit, and poof, it was all gone. I was just going to make a separate chapter for questions and stuff, but I feel so bad and want to answer them as soon as possible. After this, should I start making a Q &A Chapter before each new ****_actual_** **chapter? Or would that get annoying, I dont want to make anyone unhappy! Let me know :D Also I just want to point out, I used to be very good at writing, but I've been struggling so much because I havent done it in so long, and with this story I cant figure out which tenses I want to use, which screws everything up. Forgive me! . Well moving along with the questions, and then we can finally get the story going. Once again sorry its it's been a few days!**

 **{Guest}: Thank you very much! And yes, Despite being 5'3, Nagisa is in fact 24/25 And Karma is exactly 25 I believe.**

 **{Raxacoricofallapatoreous}: Haha! Thank you so much! Reading that gave me some more inspiration to write :) Sorry that this chapter is so late, forgive me ^^"" Interesting username by the way, if only I was creative.**

 **{SoffieBayard} Hey, thank you a bunch! I know you only speak English so-so, but yes, you can translate my story into Russian! Thank you for asking me and even being so polite about it, I really appreciate it!**

 **Much love to you all!**

 **Okay now that I have my music on, let's get started shall we? This chapter will be in Karmas POV :D**

"Rest well, Nagisa.." I whispered, which was hopefully loud enough for him to hear. Turning his lights off, I closed his door softly. For a guy, his room is pretty damn neat and tidy. Even at twenty-five, my room still looks like a twelve year old practically lives in it. Walking into the kitchen, I reached for some snacks that were on top of the cupboard. If I could barely reach them how can a shorty like him reach them? It's not like he has kids so why are they hiding at the top anyway? Popping the pretzels I got into my mouth, I couldnt help but look around a bit. The walls are pretty plain huh? Maybe kids wouldn't be that bad, or just even a girlfriend for now to keep him company. But is that what I really want? I popped another pretzel into my mouth. Not necessarily. If anything, I want to be the one keeping him company, kissing him, sleeping in the same bed as him. Im not usually a lovey-dovey kind of guy, but damn, he has my emotions all fucked up. It's not like its the first time either, even back in high school I couldnt help but fall for him, yet theres no way I couldve told anyone. If I did, what would happen, I'd get teased by my classmates? Or worse, they would tease him instead, and there was no way I was letting that happen. Finally, I got past my feelings and went back to just being his best friend. Is that what I wanted? Not exactly. And here I am, seven years later, falling for him all over again. I tried laying hints as we went out to eat, but his clueless ass probably didn't even get it. Stopping at one hallway, there was a picture of Nagisa and his parents at graduation. Followed by that, there were a bunch more pictures. So this is where they all are, how come he never showed me this? I noticed the picture of all of us in E-class. Koro-sensei in the middle, being reckless and silly as always. I couldnt help but smile at him. Look where we all are now Teach, hope youre proud, or I'll have to kick your ass when we see eachother on the otherside. Strolling down the hallway a bit more, there were a few pictures of Nagisa and I. From now and from and Highschool. Even after everything he went through, this kid was still able to smile basically all the time. Another reason I fell for him. That smile, whether it be when hes just happy or is doing it because of his bloodlust, it sent chills down my spine. It's funny, I never thought I'd fall for a guy, especially Nagisa for that matter. I had a slight crush on Nakamura, but that never turned into anything big. Walking back out of the hallway, I didn't notice it was already four-thirty. Time really flies huh? I should probably just stay here, incase he gets really sick or something. Turning the TV on, I lied on the couch. I doubt he'll mind.

(Time skip brought to you by; Karasuma)

{·8:30 PM·}

Waking up, I realized I wasnt in my own bed- or a bed at all actually. I stood up and stretched, followed by me rubbing my eyes. Thats right, I stayed here to keep check on Nagisa. I didnt necessarily plan on falling asleep but hey, at least I didn't leave him here alone. I walked to his room, which wasnt too far from the living room. Just go past the back of his kitchen, make a sharp left, and youre greeted by a big room with a king-sized bed. He has his desk for his teacher things or whatever of course. What im interested in here though is those pillows, no wonder he falls asleep so fast. Youre basically sleeping on a cloud blessed from Heaven. I walked closer to his bed and saw him sleeping peacefully. I have to admit, even sleeping he looked adorable. I pulled the hair away from his eyes as I felt for a fever. He was a bit warm, but I dont think it was from a fever. I pulled the blankets off of him a bit so he could cool down. He left out a soft groan and turned to face the other way. He never changed his clothes, which was probably uncomfortable, or it was for me when I slept on the couch. Then again, it was a couch. Should I just go back to sleep or go home. A simple question that I didn't know what answer I wanted to say. Well, I wanted to say stay here, but should I really? I doubt Nagisa minds, so its fine. Im just taking care of him, like a best friend should. I sat down in his desk chair, causing it to make a creaking noise. Nagisa left out another small groan, but this time he sat up. I just stared at him unsure of what to do. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, he looked like a little kid. I shook my head, still not saying anything, kind of hoping he would go back to sleep. He yawned, blinked a few times, and fixed the covers over his legs as he sat criss-crossed on his bed. He sat there for a moment, and finally noticed me. His eyes got real wide, his face turning a bit red.

"K-Karma! What are you doing here? What time is it? Did I oversleep?" So many questions. I checked the time

"Its eight-fiftyfive" I said casually

"In the morning!?" He yelped

"At night" I replyed casually once again. He definitely was not a morning person. He looked outside the window from his bed.

"oh" he started, more quietly this time, "guess youre right"

"How did you get in?" He asked

"I stayed here"

"What did you do this whole time?"

"Slept"

"Why didn't you just sleep at home, lazy ass"

"I stayed here to make sure you didn't get more sick"

He froze. I could tell he felt guilty.

"Sorry.."

"You apologize too much" I said. He just stared at me, then yawned.

"You dont have to sleep in that chair" he said. Was he going to let me stay here for the night?

"I'll sleep on the couch"

"Isnt that uncomfortable?" Well no kidding, its a couch.

"Not really" I lied. "Where else am I supposed to sleep, the floor?"

He laid back down and moved to the right of the bed.

"You can always" he yawned for what now, the tenth time? "Sleep here"

He patted the part of the bed that was unoccupied. My face burnt up a little. He must be drunk on sleep. Hes really something I'll tell you.

"Sure" was all I said, but he was already fast asleep. His hand in the same spot from where he patted the bed. I quietly got in the left side of the bed, trying not to wake him up. I lifted his hand so I could lay down, but instead of putting it beside him, I held it in mine. My face felt flustered, but I couldnt help myself. I gradually moved a bit closer to him, his forehead almost touching mine. This is it. This is exactly what ive wanted for a long time.

 **wooooo-weeee Karma getting a bit touchy touchy here~ Well I think im going to update another chapter today since I took so long before! Im trying to get Karmas personality right, but then again show how Nagisa is changing him for the better, but I dont think I quite have it yet. Well third times a charm right? So maybe the next chapter i'll have it down (I doubt it but hey, a little enthusiasm wont hurt) Im also thinking next chapter half will be Nagisas POV and half will be Karmas, buuuut im not entirely sure yet. Well thank you for reading! Please follow and review (or dont, I cant tell you what to do c':) Much love, from me to you 3**


End file.
